Midnight Ghost
by shadow243ali
Summary: She’s only a figment of his mind, the lack of oxygen getting to his brain. She can't be here... Set during the ep. Midnight


**AN: Oh my god I loved that episode. Midnight was awesome. It freaked me out and that never happens. Oh god, I felt so sorry for the Doctor. I mean he was so…oh, it broke my heart to see him so helpless. Oh and this story changes points of view quite a lot so that's why the line breaks are there in some places.**

**--**

'What's happening to me?' It's his last thought before she takes over his words. His brain is numb and he doesn't think it's ever been moving so slowly. His thoughts aren't processing properly.

She's speaking his words. The words he hasn't said yet - the words that are no longer his own. She's stolen them - she's changing them to make him the villain - and now they think he's the thief because he's now the one who's repeating them.

'Help me…'

He can't feel; can't breathe. It's crushing him and no one cares. They think he's the enemy. Too wrapped up in fear and paranoia to notice the pain he's in.

No one's looking at him. If they would, they might see everything – the pain that's tearing him apart, the truth, and the real monster. He may be the oncoming storm but he's not the bringer of destruction here.

He's the one they'll toss out but she'll destroy them once he's gone.

They're arguing about him. He can hear it. He's repeating it – her words …no, his words. Are they his words? He's forgotten.

It's too hard to think about it.

He's delusional - he must be. He sees her but she can't be here. She's in another universe. Rose Tyler can never be here.

He can feel tears wear up in his eyes but he's not sure if they are because of the pain, or because this it; this is how he's going to die or maybe it's because she's here but it doesn't matter.

His eyes won't let the tears fall. He has no control anymore.

Walking forward, she kneels down beside him. Rose Tyler never thought her heart could break again but at the sight of him like this, it does.

"Oh Doctor, I'm so sorry. I hope you can hear me."

'I can hear you, Rose.' His mind says. His mouth doesn't. He wonders if he should be indulging this delusion. If this is going to be his last moments alive, he might as well.

No response; she doesn't even think he can see but she can't tell. He's staring blankly ahead.

"This isn't how it ends. I've been through hundreds of different universes and it all falls apart at one point. The same point in time and space but you weren't there in any of them. You couldn't be…why would you. You will live through this. I know you will, you're the Doctor and you have to save all those different universes."

He hopes she's right but at this moment in time, he can't help but wonder how wrong she must be. She's only a figment of his mind, the lack of oxygen getting to his brain.

He knows he's only imagining her saying this because she gives him hope. Her name keeps him fighting but he can't fight this.

"I keep popping up through time and space. I keep coming to you, in the Tardis. Just here and there. You've been busy…" she paused, unsure of what to say next, "I like Donna. She keeps you on your toes."

If he could, he would smile at that but everything is beginning to get numb. He's not sure he can hold on anymore.

Donna would be trapped. She would never know what happened to him, not truly. None of them would admit to killing him. To them, he's just an alien threat when all he was trying to do was help them.

Now look how helping has saved anyone. He helpless, hopeless and so alone. So completely and utterly alone.

Being stuck at the spa for the rest of her life wasn't the worst place she could be trapped but it wouldn't matter to her. She would be alone on an alien planet. Her family would never see her again.

They'd think she was dead. They'd think he was the culprit or that it was his fault, too cowardly to admit to his mistakes. Maybe he should get the blame, he brought her here.

Looking over his shoulder, she can see them preparing to grab a hold of him. It won't be long now. Fear bubbles up in her stomach and she needs to reach out to him.

She doesn't care if he can't see her. She doesn't care if he can't hear her. She doesn't care if he even knows she's there. She needs him to keep fighting.

She places both hands on his cheeks; they feel cold. Too cold, he's like ice. He won't feel her but she doesn't care.

"I need you keep fighting, Doctor. You can fight her. A brilliant mind like yours was made for fighting. It's what you do – the Doctor and the monsters – you can't have one without the other,"

Leaning down and places a soft kiss on his forehead; feeling tears well up in her eyes. She's determined not to let them fall. If he can see her then she doesn't want him to see her cry. Taking a deep breath she looks back into his glazed over eyes, "Keep fighting Doctor…for me."

Rose gasps and the tears she was so determined not to let fall begin to leak out. He's looking at her. It was a subtle movement but he's looking at her and she has never felt so happy in such a long time.

Rose is placing her hands on his face and he knows at that moment that she must be real. No longer an image created by his mind. She's real and she wants him to keep fighting so he needs to, has to…Must.

The pain is unbearable now, compressing his mind until the point where he's not sure if he's alive anymore but he trudges on, uncertain of what to do.

He's lost in his own mind. What the other Time Lords would say of him now?

The words keep spilling out of his mouth; he knows what they're saying. He condemning himself but he can't stopped the words. It's impossible.

'It's not impossible; just improbable.'

He's remembered overcoming the impossible so many times. She must have too, otherwise why would she be right here in front of him but it's too hard to beat the improbable at this very moment.

Maybe he can move his hand, his eyes, something…anything. He notes that movement is practically non-existent but he needs to let her know he can hear her.

She's just to the left of his peripheral vision. If he could just move his eyes, look into her then she would know. She always knew.

Even when they were universes apart, he was always there and she was always here.

A tiny movement and he's proven right because the tears are falling down her face and that smile he loves so much has lit up her face.

"Oh my god, Doctor you can see me. You can hear me but if you can hear me then maybe that means…"

She looks over his shoulder, stands and screams out, "Look at him! Look at him and see. He is not your enemy. Just look at him before it's too late."

They can't hear her. They can't see her. No one knows she's there but him.

Why?

They are pulling him back now. He can barely feel their arms on him now but he can still feel the imprint her hands left on his face.

He keeps his eyes on her and notices that they can't hear her. He had never realised how much he needed someone with him. He's powerless now.

On his own, no one protected him, no one stood up for him, no one cared how intelligent he was when he was using his oh so clever mind to get people out of dire situations. He was only digging himself in deeper and no one was there to save him.

His foot catches on something and Rose is shouting beside each of them, telling them that he isn't the villain here. Sky is, or whatever is inside her.

They won't hear her but why can he?

She can't stop this. Neither can he apparently.

Why won't they listen to her? Even ghosts get some recognition, don't they? Is she a ghost? Or an imprint on this world? Maybe she's both. She often haunts the Tardis like a ghost.

She keeps shouting for them to see sense. She needs to do something. Maybe if she keeps it up like this then one of them might help him.

He needs all the help he can get. She just wishes it could be her who could help him.

His face slams against the chair and he can feel himself get ever nearer to death. It's only a few more steps away until the point where they push him out and he'll be evaporated by Midnight.

Maybe it's time.

"Allonsy!" He hears himself say. Now she truly has stolen his words and a part of him feels lost but it fuels him to keep fighting. He might not look like he'll go out kicking and screaming but his mind will.

He's the Doctor and he'll always fight death. He's the last of the Time Lords and he the only one left to be responsible for the universe. There are people to save and planets to see.

He just hopes someone will stop her from killing anyone else if he can't fight it.

She stops shouting when he hears him say, 'Allonsy' and for a moment he thinks he's back. He's the Doctor again but he isn't.

And she shouts at the blonde woman (Sky, that was her name, wasn't it?) that they're his words when the hostess comes and drags her to the door.

Then they're screaming as the light consumes them. Everyone's screaming and she can pinpoint the exact moment that the Doctor's scream becomes his own and not an echo of another.

She mutters a silent thanks to that hostess and wishes it didn't have to end that way.

The light is so bright but as soon the door closes, he feels himself crawl forward. Not someone else in control but himself.

He's free.

He's in control again and she's still here. He turns over and breathes in the air his lungs need. He stares straight up at her muttering, "It's gone, it's gone, it's gone…"

It's a mantra. He needs to keep saying it otherwise it's not true. It's a reassurance if not anything else, if he stops she'll disappear and they'll throw him out anyway so he keeps saying it as Rose comes into view above him.

He's glad to be alive.

"I knew you could fight. I love you…" her voice sounds different.

He closes his eyes. He can't say the words he wants to out loud. If he stops his mantra, she'll disappear and he'll be trapped again.

'I love you too…'

It's his last thought before she's gone.

When he gets back to the Tardis later he can't help but notice the flicker of blonde he sees over his shoulder. When he turns around he finds himself alone but he smiles anyway in the darkness.

Donna's asleep, so he knows that he won't be heard. In the dark he tells her how he misses her, what he's done since she was taken from him and he thanks her for looking out for him. He was scared and she gave him hope when all was seemingly lost so he whispers his thanks, hoping she's there to hear him.

And finally he tells her that he loves her and for a moment she's in front of him, smiling at him and her voice rings out in the room, telling him that she loves him too.

He closes his eyes, savouring the moment and when he opens them, she gone. If the Tardis has a ghost then he's glad it's her.

The End

**AN: Well I hope you liked it and if you review, then I might have another one of my stories (not telling you which one) updated very soon.**


End file.
